Forget about me, It's what I deserve
by Meganbarakat9700
Summary: So this is a semi-sequel to my first story, My Only One. This story is based on Jack Barakat of All Time Low. It features Alex Gaskarth, Rian Dawson, Zack Merrick, Kellin Quinn and more. Check out my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a sort of sequel to my only one. It has the same All Time Low in it and the same Megan but this time it's going to be based of someone else. I'm not really sure if Megan will be in it too much. I don't plan these chapters out. I just sit down and start righting whatever comes into my head. We'll see when we get there. Thanks for reading. If you haven't read my only one, you don't have to if you're going to read this but I think you should anyway. It's only the best story in the whole world. No big deal or anything. **

**-Megan**

~Veronica~

The day was June 10th, 2012. I was sitting at my uncle's house, bored once again. You see, my uncle likes to have my dad and all of their friends over and have a lot of get-togethers during the summer. My uncle has a pool, a giant patio and horse shoe pits and everyone comes over to swim and drink and play games.

I mean, sure, it was a fun time and all and yes, I liked the people that came but c'mon, I was sixteen and all the people that came were either in their thirties and forties so I didn't really have a lot to say to anybody. I usually just swim a lot of the time but today I just sat in the corner with my headphones on, blasting my music. I was in a Yellowcard kind of mood so that's what I went with, all of their CD's on repeat.

Today was really, really hot. It was probably around 100 degrees but it felt like way more. I wasn't really wearing much either. I had on a pair of jean shorts and an All Time Low shirt on which I turned into a tank top. The only thing keeping me alive at this point was my bottle of water and the small breeze. I really wanted to go home.

"Ron!" my dad called to me from the horse shoe pit, "Can you run and get me a beer real quick?" I sighed, got up and walked into the garage to grab my dad a beer. I brought it back out, threw it at him and sat back down in the corner. I have no idea why I let my dad talk me into coming here. He said my cousin was supposed to be here but she didn't come and he wouldn't drive me home. I was pretty screwed. I had debated whether I wanted to walk home or not but I valued my life and decided that the walk would probably kill me.

I stood up to go get a new water bottle and someone ran right into me and spilled their drink all over my shirt. "Uh, sorry," the person said and just continued on walking. What the fuck? I had no idea who they were. I walked into the house and grabbed a towel which I dried my shirt off with. This was my favorite All Time Low shirt that I had. All Time Low is and forever will be my favorite band. They are seriously the most amazing band in the world and they are the funniest and coolest people ever. I've been to a couple of concerts but I've never met them. I think that would be the coolest thing ever. I'd probably end up acting like an idiot anyway. I'd be way too nervous.

After that, I think I just sat around for a whole hour with my IPod. I think this was the worst party so far. I've never seen more people here before. It kept getting more crowded by the minute. There had to be at least forty people here. Maybe even more; it's really hard to tell with everything going on. I asked my dad again whether he could take me home or not and he said he was busy so I'd either have to wait or walk. The temperature was definitely rising. I still didn't want to risk dying while attempting to walk home.

At some point during the hour I switched from Yellowcard to The Used so I wasn't really paying attention to anything going on around me. I sighed every time I saw the door open. No more people! It was getting crowded to the point where I had to keep my feet up on the chair with me because people couldn't get past me without stepping on them. The door opened again and I let out an even bigger sigh.

Two guys walked into the backyard but I wasn't really paying attention to who it was because I was too focused on my music and ignoring everything around me. I glanced up really quickly and saw a flash of pink which made me look up again. Oh my God. How was this happening? I had no idea what to do or what to think other than Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat were standing in my uncle's backyard. A friend of my uncles walked over to them saying, "Hey, guys. Glad you could make it."

I honestly had no idea how he knew them. I didn't even know who he was. I didn't really care. I just don't know how to react to them being here. In the same backyard as me. I was kind of freaking out. I began to hyperventilate when I realized I was wearing my All Time Low shirt. Jack turned around and met eye contact with me, I looked away quickly but not before I saw him say something to Alex, who looked at me. They both laughed. After a couple seconds of talking they started walking toward me.

This had to be a dream.

**This is kind of short and I'm really sorry about that. I didn't want to keep dragging on about nothing. It'll get better I wanted to just get to the point. **


	2. Chapter 2

~Jack~

So, last time you heard about us, we weren't very big and we weren't very popular. We had only gone on one tour and that's when we weren't very good. Not a lot of people knew us. A lot has changed since then. I don't want to sound cocky but we did it. We made it big and when I say big I mean _BIG_. We have fans all over the world and we even have our own club. No, we aren't the biggest band in the world but we have so many dedicated fans and this is all we could have asked for. We have four albums out right now and we are currently not touring but we are getting ready to go on the full Warped Tour 2012. It's pretty exciting. There were exactly ten days until the tour started.

Anyway, yesterday we were in Illinois for a wedding. The guy getting married was a really good friend of mine and Alex. We didn't want to fly there and then fly back to Baltimore the next day so we decided that we would stay for a couple of days. My friend, who was also at the wedding, invited us to a party at his friend's house three days after the wedding and we decided we had nothing better to do so we went.

The house was really nice. There were about thirty cars parked outside and you could hear all the people and the music in the back from out front. I hadn't been to any kind of party in a while. It's alright though. I embrace the fact that I have no friends. No, I have a lot of friends but I just wasn't feeling up to doing anything this past month. I wasn't in the mood.

We walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door. Someone answered and let us in, not asking who we were or anything. We shrugged and walked into the house and when we found the back door we walked outside. There were tons of people here and the back yard wasn't that big. Everyone was talking and having a good time. I noticed there was one girl sitting in the corner all by herself. Before I had the chance to do anything, our friend, Adam, came up to us and gave us a hug.

"Hey, guys. Glad you could make it."

"Good to be here."

"You want beers?"

I looked at Alex who nodded his head. "Yeah, if you don't mind." He shook his head and walked back into the garage and walked back out again with two beers. "Thanks man," Alex said grabbing his. I grabbed mine and when Adam walked away Alex and I kind of chilled there. I looked back at the girl in the corner and noticed the shirt she was wearing. It was an All Time Low shirt. That's honestly the coolest thing ever. We made eye contact and she turned away. I turned to Alex. "Hey, look at her shirt," I said nodding toward the girl. Alex smiled. "Wow, the guys on that shirt are pretty sexy. Let's go say hi, yes? It's not like we're doing anything anyway." I nodded. "Alright, sure."

We walked toward her and she kind of looked down at her IPod, pretending she didn't see. I know she did though. We made eye contact. I thought it was kind of nice that she was embarrassed. I enjoy meeting fans. It's why I do what I do, you know?

We stopped right in front of the girl and before I had a chance to say anything, Alex spoke. "Hey, I like your shirt." The girl looked up at us, wide eyed, and pulled the headphones out of her ears. "Oh, um, thank you." I laughed. "What's your name?" I asked her smiling. "Um, Veronica. You can call me Ronnie though; or Ron. Can I ask what you guys are doing here?"

"Do you want us to leave?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I meant how do you know my uncle?"

"Oh, is this your uncle's house?" She nodded.

"We don't really know him. We were in town and our friend Adam invited us here."

"Oh, I see." She was really nervous before but she seemed to be a little bit more calmed down. Alex spoke next. "So, I see you have a very nice taste in music there." She nodded and smiled. "Oh, these guys," she said pointing to the shirt, "they're alright." We both laughed. "Yeah," I said, "I personally don't really like them. They're all assholes if you ask me." She smiled. "I've seen them live a couple of times. They're pretty good." So, she's seen us before? That's pretty cool. But, who hasn't seen us? We're pretty fucking awesome.

"In all seriousness," Alex started, "Hi. My name is Alex and this is Jack. We're in a band called All Time Low."

"Hi, my name is Ronnie. And yes, I've heard of you guys."

"What are you listening to there," I asked pointing at her IPod.

"The Bird and the Worm by the Used."

"That's awesome. We're going to be touring with them soon. You coming to warped?"

She nodded. "I ordered pre-sale tickets in March."

"Are you coming to see us?"

She smiled. "That and Pierce the Veil are pretty much the main reasons that I'm going. So, yes I was planning on it."

After that, Alex and I talked to Ronnie for the whole rest of the time. We didn't know anybody there beside Adam and at least with her we had some kind of common interest. We both loved me. No, that was a joke, but seriously she's pretty cool. She like All Time Low, The used, Pierce the Veil and Yellowcard. She's fifteen. She's seen us two times but this is the first time she's ever met us. She was really nice. We talked to her from three o clock to ten o clock which is when we left.

We talked to Adam a couple of times during that time but most of the time we sat in chairs in the corner talking with Ronnie. At ten o clock we were really tired and we just wanted to go back to the hotel we were staying at. It was a long drive and I knew we should have left earlier.

"So we're going to go," I said.

"Oh, Alright, well bye."

"Our Warped here is the seventh right?" She nodded.

"Well, you should come find us before the show and we'll let you watch from the stage and we can pretty much get you up on stage for whoever you want."

She widened her eyes. "Really? That would be awesome."

I nodded and I was going to say something before Alex interrupted. "How about you give me or Jack your number and we'll call you that day and we'll meet you somewhere?" She nodded and I pulled out my phone and she told me her number. "Well," I said, "Alright, Ronnie. See you later." We said goodbye and we walked back to our car and drove away.

"She was super chill. She was really nervous at first though," Alex said.

"Yeah, I liked her."

"Why'd you invite her up on stage?"

"I don't know. She's really nice and I thought I'd be nice."

"Awh, you're so cute Jack."

"I know, aren't I just adorable?"

"Extremely."

**So I really like this. I've had it in my brain for a while. I actually kind of planned this whole story out but just the events that are going to happen. I'm going to obviously add a lot more and I'll probably end up changing it. Anyway, leave a comment and tell me what you think so far.**

**-Megan**


End file.
